Detention is a Wonderful Thing
by Real Dark inferno
Summary: An alternate ploy of episode 21. When two female Youma are your teachers, even Detention can be a wonderful thing...


Detention is a Wonderful Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and am not profiting from this work.

AN: This story was commissioned by Kilkov Masmus. It is the first Story in a trilogy I wrote a year or so ago. For the record, I have not watched Sailor Moon in a long time and because I am unaware of all but the most general themes, I wrote this under the idea that the scouts were all around eighteen. Hope you enjoy…

Breathing hard, Tai Ukora ran with all the speed his tired legs could summon. It was nearly four in the afternoon but instead of heading home, he found himself running down one of the school's upper-floor corridors, towards a detention that he still fought to be undeserved. However, fresh from last period's Physical Education lesson; he was racked with exhaustion and could barely muster the strength to move his legs another step.

Likewise, his childhood friend and classmate Amano Criffin was running with him and seemed to be having the same troubles. By some strange coincidence, they'd both been sentenced to the detention after their substitute teacher and her aid had apparently caught them talking.

'_It's completely unfair.' _Tai thought angrily. They'd merely been discussing how best to solve a particularly testing problem when suddenly that frigid bitch had descended upon them like a giant vampire bat. No amount of protesting or explanation could save them and she had promptly issued them with the detention and an express order that they were not to be late. '_How are we supposed to work together to solve problems if we can't talk or pass notes?'_

However, his time for brooding was quickly approaching its end as just a little further down the seemingly endless passage way, he could at last see the outline of their destination. But relieved as he was to think that he won't have to run much further, the sight of the ominously dark door didn't inspire much confidence.

There had been a lot of stories going around the school as of late about this teacher's detentions. Although she'd only been at the school for a couple of days, she'd apparently handed out more detentions than any other teacher had in the past term and although her victims had all emerged after about an hour; none had been the same since.

With that in mind, Tai and Amano couldn't help but look at each other with nervous faces. Both wanted to turn and walk away but neither wanted to be responsible for saying it and after a moment's silence, both gave a nod. Late as they were, playing truant wouldn't help them in the long run, not now anyway.

Their decision made, they both made a show of trying to tidy themselves up and appear more presentable before Tai put his hand on the door and pushed it open.

To his relief, the classroom appeared to be empty and a quick glance around the door confirmed his suspicions that there was no sign of either their sub or that cow of a TA who she kept at her side at all times like some snooty little dog.

"She's not here." He breathed, unable to keep the note of surprise from his voice as he slowly crept further into the lightly lit chamber. Weary, his eyes darted from desk to desk, searching for any sign that might suggest the usually prompt and punctual pair were in-fact hidden; ready to pounce on them should they make a fatal flaw in judgement.

"Well we are already 5 minutes late." Amano said, coming up behind Tai as he dared to let a smile cross his lips. "What's the point in waiting. Come on; let's go before they get here. If anyone asks, we can just say we waited but thought they weren't going to show so left."

Tai had to admit it was a tempting offer. No one could blame them for going if the bitch wasn't here but would anyone believe them if she said she was her? It would be their word against hers, and neither Tai nor Amano exactly had a spotless track record when it came to the truth. Everyone would think, quite rightly, that they'd plaid truant and then they'd be in even deeper trouble.

"Yeah, but what's to stop her saying we didn't show up?" Tai asked before looking back at the door to see if it was still clear. "I say we wait another ten minutes. If she's still not here by then than it's obvious she'll never turn up."

Amano looked shocked by the suggestion. Obviously he'd been hoping for a hasty agreement so they could get the hell out of here. "Wait? What the hell for? She hasn't arrived so much as a second late for class yet she's more than five minutes late now. No way she'd likely to turn up."

"It's just ten minutes. I promise we'll go after that. Anyway, what's the rush, you managed to finally get a date with that waitress from the arcade?"

Amano ignored the comment, instead he sat at his normal desk while muttering something about "being already obvious." A comment to-wit, Tai choose not to respond. Better to let his friend stew for awhile instead of risking a needless confrontation.

Unfortunately, those ten minutes were not about to pass quickly and unable to think of a single topic of conversation to have with Amano whilst he was in such a foul mood; Tai quickly found himself regretting the decision to stay. Besides glancing at his watch every couple of seconds, the only means of passing the time was to listen for the sound of approaching footfalls. Yet after about 30 seconds, that had grown beyond tedious.

"All right, I'm through sitting around here like some dumb lap dog!" Amano finally yield, almost exploding out of his chair in his rush to get up from the desk "Come on Tai, it has been ten minutes and the bitch still isn't here. Let's get out of here."

This time, Tai didn't object. Already board stiff by the wait, he didn't even bother to check his watch before standing up and joining his friend. However, before either of them could disentangle themselves, a chillingly familiar voice made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Well, look at what we have here Castor." Pollux said, her blood red lips curving up into a smile as she watched the boys stiffen. "It seems those two naughty boys from our third period class were thinking about running off and leaving detention without our permission."

Suddenly, Tai couldn't breathe. Panic flared inside of him as he realised they'd been caught at the worst possible time. How were they to talk their way out of this one? With his heart drumming loudly in his ears, he and Amano shared a look of apprehension before giving another nod as they slowly turned on their heels. Sure enough, standing there in the doorway was their substitute teacher, Mrs Polloux, and her teaching assistant, Castor. Dressed in matching suits, it would have almost been impossible for the teens to tell them apart if not for their strikingly different hair shades. However, so alike were they still that it was hard to believe they weren't twins. Everything, from their piercing grey eyes to their delectable thighs was identical to the smallest detail.

"I agree Pollux." Said Castor, mischief alight in her eyes as she brought her hand to her lips and fixed Tai with an intense stare. "How do you think we should them now? Writing lines simply won't do for such naughty boys."

"Hhmmm...Well I'm sure we can think of something more..._Appropriate_."

They moved so quickly that before Tai or Amano could even raise a word in their defence, both women were upon them and with a strength that belied her smaller stature, Castor quickly pushed Tai back into his seat. Stunned by the overly aggressive action, he could only look up in disbelief as she pushed the dark jacket from her shoulders. Dressed in an impeccably ironed shit and skirt, the Teaching Assistant looked like something fresh from his book of fantasies as she pulled her long chestnut coloured hair from its bun and let it cascade down her shoulders. However, his eyes weren't the only things to be enthralled by the sight and Tai couldn't help but let out a pained groan as his arousal strained against the tight fabric of his school trousers.

Hearing his distress, Castor couldn't help but smile as she looked down and examined the outline of Tai's cock as it struggled against the taunt fabric.

_'Mmmmm...Not bad for a boy of his age.'_ She admired, mentally measuring him to be about seventeen centimetres. Certainly not the biggest she'd ever encountered but still an impressive package for a human teen. '_This could be fun after all.'_

With a devious lick of her lips, Castor reached down and expertly untied the bonds which held Tai's trousers in-place before stepping back to watch as his solid erection burst free. He was thicker than her was long and the sight of it made her shiver in anticipation. _'Ooohhhh...very fun indeed'_

"Miss Castor?" Tai asked, the sudden sensation of the cool air washing over his cock had jolted him back to life; and suddenly he felt fearful as he saw an inhumanly, predatory look light up her gaze as she stared down at his erect member. But, before he could press her about it; a low moan was ripped from his lips as she moved forward and ran the head of his cock against the inside of her open mouth. Her tongue coming forth to play with the tip of his cock as she used both of her hands to close around the body of his shaft and gently massage him with impressive force.

"Mmm...Do you like this?" She finally asked, moaning around the head of his cock as she continued to tease with unbelievable skill. "Do you like this the feel of your cock in my mouth naughty boy?"

"Yes..." Tai gasped, barely able to form a coherent phrase as he felt the vibrations coursing through his rigid flesh, making it buzz and hum with energy until he feared it might explode.

"You want more?" she asked, already knowing the answer though as she felt his cock jerk between her pursed lips. It never ceased to amaze Castor just how easy young males were to bend and mould as she saw fit. They were like pawns, only able to move one way and she and her sister had learned that the best was to take what they needed from them was to do so through the one thing they'd always fall prey to, sex.

"Yes! I want..._morreeeeeeeeeee!_" He begged, but Castor had begun before he could finish; causing him to trail off in a long moan as swooping down, she enveloped the first few inches of his shaft in her mouth. Squeezing it with her lips, she caused the veins and ridges of it to throb whilst she relaxed the back of her throat, allowing her to swallow him almost entirely without so much as a second wasted.

"Oh god, Miss Castor… more…more" Tai gasped, his voice low as he tried to speak between moans. At that moment, the skin of his member was so sensitive with arousal that he could feel every movement her tongue made against his flesh, the ways her teeth happened to scrape against him, even how her breath travelled over him every time she inhaled.

Hearing his pleasure drunken ramble, Castor couldn't help but inwardly smirk as she started to slide her lips up and down the rigid organ, twisting and turning her head while her tongue massaged the underside of his cock. She wanted this to be over quickly, when his arousal peaked so too would his energy level, and only then would she start to feed off him.

"Oh Fuck! Miss Pollux, you're so tight!"

The distant words cut through Tai's pleasure dazed brain like a sledge hammer and looking round, he saw that their normally prim and proper sub had straddled Amano's hips and was now fucking his brains out with a wild abandon. Unable to tear his eyes away from the sight, he became lost to the world as he watched his friend be viciously pleasured by their sapphire haired teacher, almost forgetting about the goddess who happened to be kneeling between his legs with his cock in her mouth.

Watching her young lover's attention starting to drift, Castor couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Regardless of the circumstances behind this illicit encounter, the fact that Tai could be so cruel as to watch another while she was trying to pleasure him, made her feel somewhat dejected. Why did Pollux always have to steal her limelight? No matter what she did, Pollux always had to outdo her, regardless of how little it would gain her. The thought made her temper flair and suddenly, she was consumed by the desire to outdo her twin.

Reaching down to the still exposed base of his swollen member while she continued bending up and down on him, massaging the exposed skin with her fingers before applying a dab of pressure with her thumb; coaxing a low groan from his lips as his hips suddenly bucked up from the bed. Quickly, his eyes darted back to her and pleased to know that she had recaptured his attention, she decided that it was now time to turn things up a notch.

"Fuck you're so good at this Miss Castor." Tai gasped, biting his inner lip as he felt her tongue greedily lick and suckle his flesh, enjoying his body as if it were some sort of sweet ice treat. Her teeth had started to lightly press against his taught skin and for a moment, he had feared she might be about to bit him, but the pleasure the touch caused quickly threw all those fears from his mind and his left groaning in pleasure as her wonderful lips moved in perfect harmony with the motions of her hand.

His climax was coming, Castor could feel it from the quivering of his cock and as the pressure continued to mount within the base of the boy's phallus; her predatory instincts began to kick in. She wanted his energy, she needed it the way a great shark hungered for the thrill of a chase before it devoured the insignificant seal. And with the scent of sex wafting through the air, heightening her desire for the taste of the delicious morsel, she began to suck Tai's shaft with all her hunger, draining him of his energy in that intense vacuum of heat and fluid.

"Oh God! Miss Castor...Something...Something..." Tai could barely form the words, he was growing dizzy with pleasure as the fog clouding his mind seemed to thicken. Dimly, he was aware of his hips starting to buck up as his control over his motor-functions seemed to be waning, but the act of doing so felt bizarrely heavier than normal, as if his actions were in-fact being weighted down by some invisible force. Determined to enjoy the feelings Castor's actions had stirred within him however, he tried to power through the fatigue until the very act of breathing felt strenuous. "Some...things wrong."

Despite the pressure building at the base of his spine, the student could feel himself teetering, not on the edge of paradise, but on that of losing consciousness. Steeling a few last breaths, he buried his hands in the TA's thick chestnut locks and tried to push her lips off his erection. The notion may have been strange when he latter locked back on it but at that moment, it was all his oxygen starved brain could come up with.

Yet try as he might Tai couldn't muster the strength to force her into relinquishing her grasp and with an irritated look, Castor swatted his grasp away with what he thought to be her hand; until it did not release its grasp on his. Confusion cut a hole through his daze and looking down, he saw that a long spindly limb, the colour of an orange, had coiled around both of his wrists and was holding them apart. His heart suddenly racing with fear, he slowly traced the tether back, his eyes widening as he witnessed it disappear beneath the hem of the woman's skirt.

"Miss...Castor?" He asked but a strangled yelp suddenly cut in and recognizing the sound of that which came from Amano, his head shot around to where his friend and the Sub were. They were still rutting atop a desk, poised exactly as they were a few moments ago. Only know an appendage that was a blue as the midday ski and appeared to be much like the one that was descending from within the TA's skirt, was wrapped around Amano's wrists too and seemed to be restraining him. But then, before his eyes, she began to change, her body grew out and appeared to darken until it too was the colour of the heavens. Claws and talons sprouted from her nails and even her clothing started to cage; forming into small articles that were turquoise and reminded him of something which a dancer might wear whilst preforming.

Unsure of just what to make of this starting revelation, he turned back to his lover; to have all the breath stolen from him as he saw that Miss Castor had vanished, replaced instead by a terrible creature with orange skin, eyes that were a bloody shade of crimson, and a strange marking across her forehead.

Tai wanted to yell, too scream, but the pressure in his cock exploded before he could and as his seed burst forth, the deadly cocktail of nausea and pleasure threw him over the edge and he slumped back in his chair; unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Honestly Serena, how are you ever to improve if you never manage to stay awake through an entire period?" Asked Ami; her normally sweet voice crackling with irritation as she fixed her friend with a poignant stare and tried hard not to imagine hitting the blond slacker with the heavy book in her lap. They'd been sitting in the tutoring room for at least an hour yet despite her best efforts; Serena still hadn't gotten the hang of any of the major sciences.<p>

"It's not my fault!" Serena protested, shoving her books into her bag with such force that Ami was amazed it did not rip. "The teachers are just so boring; I can't keep my eyes open. They always seem to send me off to sleep."

"Well, be that as it may. You will need to try and stay awake if you wish to pass that exam next month." Ami explained, he voice continuing to hold its condescending tone even as she pulled her arm into the sleeve of her jacket. Yet she couldn't keep the grin from her lips as she added. "I don't think your mother would be very happy with you if you got another failing grade."

Serena went pale as her friend spoke the words. The mere memory of her mother's infamous temper was enough to make her feel weak at the knees and her face quickly lit up with a shaky smile as tried her best to look nonchalant. "Oh please Ami...please, don't tell my mother about this. I swear I'll do better, I promise."

Smiling at her friend, Ami gave a quick nod before busying herself with packing away her books. Ever since a small school survey revealed that Serena had a shockingly poor exam pass rate, it had become disturbingly common to find both girls staying well past school hours for some much needed tutoring sessions. But after almost a month of their sessions, Serena still wasn't proving to be an adaptive student and the knowledge that she was still failing was beginning to tug at Ami's temper.

Packing up their remaining things, the girls left the room and emerged out into the deserted corridor. Their study room was in-fact one the schools lesser used class-rooms, but Ami liked them to use it because as it was on the top floor of the school, there would likely be fewer distractions once school ended from the other extracurricular students.

"So what time is Rei expecting us tonight" Serena finally asked after a moment, daring to brake the uneasy silence that had sprung up between them since Ami had mentioned her mother.

"About six." Ami replied, not really looking at her friend as she recalled the conversation they'd had with the priestess at lunch. At the news of her later appointment, Serena's face dropped. Her stomach was already complaining that it was hungry and if they held their meeting at six, she'd miss dinner and would be forced to have the scraps that were left. However before she could complain, a bizarre sound reached her ears. At first it sounded like squeaking but when she listened closer, Serena could swear she heard heavy breathing, perhaps even moaning.

"Hey Ami, can you hear that?"

Looking up, the aqua-haired beauty gaze a nod. "I think it's coming from over there." She whispered, pointing towards a partially open class-room door.

For a moment, Serena considered leaving. If two students were engaging in a secret tryst, and she and Ami were caught peeping by either them or a patrolling teacher, there was no telling how much trouble they might be in, but the gossiping girl within her wouldn't be dissuaded by such insignificant facts. To witness such people engaged in forbidden carnal activity could prove to yield her useful information so without looking at Ami, she quickly tip-toed forward.

Ignoring her friends protest's while being as quiet as she could in her approach, the blond got down onto one knee and put her eye to the crack. She had to fight not to scream as she took in the scene that was taking place in the class-room.

Two of her classmates, Tai Ukora and Amano Criffin by the looks of it, were sitting at their desks. From what Serena could recall, they'd been some off the many students to of received detentions from their newest members of the teaching staff, but they most certainly weren't writing lines like she'd of expected. Instead they had their trousers down and, Serena couldn't help but blush when she saw how their very erect genitalia were being used by two very notable individuals...

"Oh…my…god! Is that Miss Pollux and her Assistant?" Ami asked, having over grown her discomfort and followed her friend to the door. Yet barely able to keep her voice down as she took in the sight, Serena had to clasp a hand over the girl's mouth before she could give them both away.

"Ssssshhhhh...Ami we have to keep quite. If they catch us, we'll be in deep trouble." The blonde warned, waiting until she saw Ami nod her head franticly before she released her and turned her attention back towards the display. Deep down, Serena new they should run for it but she couldn't bring herself to turn away from the show. There was just something about watching the forbidden act which made her feel so... hot.

Although Tai and Castor were at too funny an angle for her to see everything clearly, the way Amano was splayed across the table with Miss Pollux atop him gave her the best angle with which to watch as the teacher descended upon him. Her entire body going rigid as she watched the substitute move, lowering herself to his base and then rising up until only the head remained inside of her before doing it all over again. Looks of ecstasy began etching across their faces as bounding up and down with slow bursts of erotic energy, Pollux rode Serena's classmate with a fervid passion.

"We should go." Said Ami suddenly, interrupting her friend's dreamy trance as she began tugging at her clothing, trying to lure the blondes eyes away from the sight before they could sink any deeper in this mess. Although she didn't exactly want to leave the free show, Serena had to admit that Ami had a point and with one last look at the intense orgy she... only Serena never took her eyes off the site.

Something was very wrong with what she saw. It almost looked like Castor was melting. Her clothing had all but been erased from her body, its fabric turning to smoke and leaving nothing more than a scantily formed magenta garment which Serena was amazed could even fit the TA's voluptuous form. The hue of her skin was darkening to such an extent that she actually looked to be turning a deep tinge of orange while something that resembled a lot like a tail sprouted forth from the base of her spine.

"Serena! Come on, we need to get out of here before they notice us... On no, Castor and Miss Pollux are Youma." Ami gasped, having grown anxious with Serena's stalling and returned to retrieve her. But seeing just what had caught her friend's attention, she too found herself rooted to the spot and was unable to move. "They...They must be feeding on Tai and Amano. We need to do something before they get away."

Nodding her head in agreement, Serena began to back away from the door. "Yea...Umm call Rei and tell her that we need her help. Well wait until the boys are unconscious and then attack."

* * *

><p>Grinning wickedly, Castor threw Tai's unconscious body to the floor, next to his equally unconscious friend. It would be some time before they'd wake up and even then, they'd have no memory of the feeding. Neither she nor her sister needed to hurry in taking their leave.<p>

"It's such a shame. They were pretty good, for humans." She murmured, her eyes running over their naked bodies as she sought to fix their every contour in her memory. Of all the boys they'd lured into their trap, so far these had been the best.

"Come sister, lets return this energy to Nephrite." Pollux said angrily, having already grown impatient with her twin's melancholy. As much as she enjoyed gathering the energy they needed from these insignificant beings, she had better things to do than dwell on it. They still had to hunt down those irritating pests, Sailor Moon and her two lackeys. Destroying them should prove far more interesting than gathering energy from a few humans. "We can always find more human toys once we've completed our mission..."

"Not so fast Evil doer!" Someone yelled, interrupting the blue Youma before she could finish and making both demons look around in surprise. Too their immense surprise and delight, they saw that three figures were standing in the doorway. Dressed in almost identical outfits, they looked like characters from some children's video game and could only really be recognised by their very different hair styles.

"Well speak of the devil." Pollux muttered as her smile grew wicked and her eyes slowly admired the girls' attractive figures. Excitement causing her veins to burn like molten Lava as she slowly looked up from their milky white thighs to their captive breasts, which stretched against the material of their uniforms and practically showed all that they had to offer with absolutely no sense of discretion.

"You're rotten ways are like a noose around your neck." Said the girl on the right; a fiery eyed vixen with long black hair that cascaded down her back, and wore a red miniskirt that matched her high heels. "I am Sailor Mars!"

"They will grow tighter with every breath you take." Proclaimed the girl on the left, whose hair was as blue and short as her skirt, but with deep azure eyes that her outfit made very hard to believe. "I am Sailor Mercury!"

"Until you are punished for your crimes!" Said their leader; a tallish girl standing in the centre of the three whose blonde hair was held up by two red pieces that made it fall back down to earth in two long tails. "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. And in the name of the moon, I will right wrong and triumph over evil... and that means you!" It was an inspiring speech, but neither Youma looked at all put off by the theatrics however, in-fact their smiles almost to widen as they watched the scouts assume their poses. This was the moment they had been waiting for, the moment they would finally be tested against their most feared of enemies.

Sailor Moon took in the demons lack of concern with a foul mood. Ever since she had learnt about her destiny and the horrors of her past, Serena had grown to completely despise Beryl and her cronies. Their contempt for life had proven to be extremely annoying but the fact that these two actually had the nerve to view her and her friends as amusement was more than she could stand. Anger flooded her system and she stepped forward without thinking as she prepared to attack the Youma with her Tiara. However, she never noticed the discarded book that was lying at her feet and as her boot touched its cover, the book skidded away, causing her to loose balance. With a cry, she fell forward and hit her head on a nearby desk; knocking her unconscious.

"Sailor Moon!" Ami and Rei cried, surprised by their leader's lack of grace and completely missing the Youma twins launching their tails towards them as they rushed to aid the downed Princess. The stretching limbs coiled around the two scouts like immense serpents, immobilising them as they encircled their arms and torsos, effectively pinning their limbs to their sides as Castor and Pollux effortlessly picked up the captured scouts with little effort.

"Well, would you look at what we have here Castor." Pollux sneered, hoisting Rei up with her tail until the squirming scout's feet no longer touched the floor. "We came here to do a bit of fishing and what do we find? Sailor scouts on the hook."

"I don't know, Pollux." Castor commented, using the muscles in her tail to dangle Ami like a fish as she slowly turned the struggling scout around, examining her from back to front before continuing. "They seem rather...small. Should we just throw them back?" Hunger lit up the blue demon's eyes and with a manic laugh, she reached out and cupped the weight of Mar's breasts in her hands.

"Oh...I think these will do fine." She said, running her fingers over the priestess's covered nipples and smirking as she saw the shiver run through her.

"Take your filthy hands off me! You dammed dirty monster." Rei gasped, suddenly fighting not to moan as she felt her body betray her; her nipples visibly hardening under the Youma's skilled touch. Despite the furry in her voice, Pollux merely smiled before slapping the dark haired scout across the face with the back of her hand.

"Silence Sailor slut!" She ordered before roughly pulling on one of the scout's nipples. "When this is all other, you'll be begging me for more." Rei couldn't help but moan as the action sent bolts through her nerves with shocking ferocity.

"Rei!" Ami cried, still struggling against the clutch of Castor's tail. Desperately, she tried to break free but the coils that were already wrapped around her held tight and she forced to watch in horror as the blue Youma continued to torment her friend. That was, at least, until Castor noticed her struggles.

"Don't worry your pretty blue head about her," she whispered whilst pulling the bound girl closer, not stopping until her lips were next to Ami's ear. "She loves it." She had timid her words perfectly and, as if on cue, a much louder moan was drawn from Rei when Pollux started wildly groping both her breasts through her leotard. "And I have my own plans for you, my precious." With wide, questioning eyes, Ami looked up at Castor but no sooner had she than Castor's lips were suddenly upon hers in bruising kiss.

Rei couldn't breathe, couldn't think, her entire body felt like it was on fire. A hot, burning fire that had stolen all thought from her body and left her quivering with delight as she bathed in the sensations that Pollux's fingers sent coursing through her veins. Dimly, she was aware of Ami's voice sounding out in the distant, the familiar cords electing some recollection within her but it wasn't enough to tip the scales back in her favour and she was compelled to dwell in a form of purgatory, frozen, trapped between desire and disgust.

"Mmmmm...Such beautiful tits," Pollux whispered, licking her lips as she pulled on one of Rai's nipples with a little extra force; causing the priestess to gasp. "Why Sailor Mars, are you enjoying this?"

"N...No!" gasped Rei; her infamous pride still too great to allow such a slur pass unanswered. "I could never do such a shameful thing." However, her half hearted words were not enough to convince the lustful Pollux.

"I can't believe that someone as pure as you Sailor Scouts would get turned on by having a hot Youma like me squeezing their tits." She sneered. "Go on, say that you want it. Say that you want me pulling and twisting your hard nipples while I play with your tits. Come on; say it and I'll give you more of this..."

"Oh God!" Rei's eyes burst open as the moan passed her lips. A shock of pleasure had hit her with the force of a stampede as the Youma twisted her nipple another time, throwing all her inhibitions and pride to the wind as every nerve in her body buzzed with ecstasy. "Don't stop! Please, don't stop squeezing it!"

Castor's tongue barged through Ami's lips with little trouble, delving into the sapphire haired scout's delectable cavern and teasing her muscle with light strokes and cresses; causing goose pimples to form across Ami's skin as she tried not to moan. The Youma could practically taste the girl's purity, its divine essence was sweeter than anything she had ever tasted and made her hunger for this fragile creature grow all the more ravenous.

It took all that Ami had not to give in to the Youma's kiss. She could hear Rei's moans; feel the desire that was flooding her as she was assaulted in the worst of ways, the flames that ignited within her core and bathed all that surrounded her in an intense wanton light. But still Ami resisted. She needed to hold out, if not for the sake of her chastity, then for the sake of Sailor Moon. Once these monsters were done with her and Rei, they would undoubtedly turn on the scouts' leader and if she were still unconscious, the Princess would not have a chance. She needed to hold out as long as she could; she needed to buy Sailor Moon the time to wake.

"Mmm...Your delicious my sweet." Castor finally muttered, braking the kiss as she pulled away to look down on the weakly struggling youth. Her forehead had already began to perspire from the strain of resisting and her sapphire locks of hair had began to adhere to her skin as she breathed out hot puffs of air. Sailor Mercury already looked like she had been ravaged and the sight of her in such a state caused a new sensation to begin in the lower portion of her abdomen. Discomfort began to set in and she could already feel something, something she was not accustomed to, stretching against the body of her magenta thong. Curiosity compelled her to look down and there, she saw to her amazement that a prominent bulge had formed at the front of her undergarment. '_So, this is what Nephrite had in mind when he told us of our mission.' _She thought, unable to keep the smile from her face as she imagined what the lieutenant must have had in mind when he gave both she and Pollux these new devices. _'How terribly perverse of him__..__.'_

With a wicked grin, she pulled on the muscles of her tail and sent Ami whizzing across the room and crashing into the door with a yelp of pain. She was on her again though in a matter of moments, appearing behind the winded scout with a sudden burst of speed, she slammed her chest against the closed door with her palm before reaching beneath the Scout's blue skirt and groping one of the firm globs of her arse checks. Massaging the teen's flawless rump, Castor couldn't help but moan lowly as she took in its sheer perfection. Never had she encountered one so flawless, the sight of the girl's creamy complexion and succulent curves made her so hot that she just couldn't resist.

Lifting the blue materiel, Castor couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the matching thong that the Scout was wearing. Who'd of ever thought a Sailor scout would wear such a undergarment? Taking a moment to savour the sight before reaching down, she ripped the garment away like it was made of nothing more than tissue paper, causing Ami to hiss in pain as Castor brought it up to her lips and took a deep breath of her sent.

"Mmmmm...You have such a delicious aroma."

Ami couldn't believe what she seeing and her eyes had grown a wide as saucers as she watched the fiend breath in the air of her panties, unable to tear her eyes away even as her mind screamed for her to try and break free whilst the Youma was distracted; nor secretly did she want to. She couldn't explain it, didn't want to believe that a part of her found the sight to be so incredibly alluring that she didn't want to leave.

Excited by the scout's deceleration, Pollux reached forward and with a wave of her talons, tore great gashes in the fabric of Rei's leotard; causing her ample cleavage to burst free as the weakened elastic was unable to contain them. Crying out, the dark haired temptress pulled one of her arms free of the bind and tried to cover herself with her arm but was unable to withstand the Blue skinned Youma's might as she easily pulled the obstruction away. Completely exposed to the monstrous being's gaze, shame quickly stained her skin a deep red as she felt the heat of Pollux's stare fall on her giggling breasts.

"What beautiful tits you have Sailor Mars," Pollux complemented, her full lips forming a wide smile as she bent her head down to them. "I simply must have a taste of one."

Rei wanted to scream out as she felt the Youma's tongue quickly graze her nipple, its wet tip circling her painfully hard bud before disappearing back into her mouth.

"You're delicious." Was all Pollux could utter before her head fell between the full orbs of Rei's breasts. Like a purring feline, she languished in the narrow valley whilst rubbing her smooth checks against the scout's bountiful cleavage. They were like marshmallows, and she had enormous amounts of fun burying her face between them before inhaling a deep breath; taking in the musky scent of the girl's arousal as she turned her head to the side and began hungrily kissing exposed flesh.

The contact sent a shiver running from Rei's breast to the molten pit of her core, causing a low series of grunts to escape the priestess as she felt Pollux's mouth dance around the bud of her nipple. The feel of the Youma's heated breath washing over her skin, tickling her senses as she lightly nipped across the globes of her breasts, was so illicitly divine that Rei was sure her nipples were growing harder by the second and as much as her pride refused to believe it; she couldn't deny that a part of her enjoyed the torture.

"You will pay for this, monster…" she gasped, her dark chocolate eyes beginning to glaze over as she gazed down at Pollux with a look that she hoped to be one of contempt but Pollux merely chuckled.

"Only time will tell, my pet." she whispered before capturing Rei's nipple between her teeth and giving it a gentle tug. Surprised, the priestess couldn't stop her cry of pleasure as her back arched up into the Youma's waiting mouth, unwittingly begging her for more. "My you are quite the wanton trollop, aren't you little sailor slut?" Rei was only dimly aware of the Youma's words. Heat gripped her body in spasms of greedy desire and with every twirl of the blue demon's tongue; she could feel herself slipping away into a deep pool of burning ecstasy. Its insatiable depths dulling her reactions to such a pitch that she never noticed when the coils about her arms were loosened, the deceivingly muscular body of Pollux's tail unravelling itself from about her as the Youma lowered her down on a desk.

The cold surface of the previously unattended desk sent a shock through Rei's body but it could do little to quench the fiery desire that raged within her and soon a song of moans were flowing from her lips as she squirmed wildly beneath the ministrations. Sensing her prey's resistance slipping, Pollux doubled her attentions by pushing the magnificent orbs together and flicking the pebbled buds with her tongue before sucking on them with a fierce suction. In a matter of seconds, the seductive Youma had Rei moaning with almost no control as a fresh dose of heat rushed through her body. Entranced and loving every second of the sweet torture, she could only moan and arch up into Pollux's mouth while she slowly spread the priestess's athletic legs and shifted between her soft thighs.

As her lips and tongue continued to tease the scout's trapped nipples, her free hand slid down her body, passing down over her hip, trailing over the red skirt and onto the mid of her thigh. With a feather light touch, her fingers began to move back up the scape, gathering the material as she went. Slipping her hand beneath the bunched up skirt, Pollux couldn't help but moan when she felt the damp material. The slut was so wet that she was amazed she hadn't noticed it earlier and just the thought of her sopping wet pussy made her own painfully hard arousal twitch. She had to have her; she couldn't stand the suspense a moment longer.

Feeling the Youma's slow ministrations as her hand travelled across her core, Rei thought she might just die in a fiery storm of passion. The fiery ropes of passion that it caused to burn through her were so inexplicitly divine that she couldn't help but throw her hips off the table as she arched up into... And then her world seemed to freeze as she felt the heavy weight of Pollux's arousal pressing against her burning loins.

Sinking down onto her knee's, Castor's mouth began to water as she looked up at Sailor Mercury's delectable and very wet, pussy. The air was thick with the musky scent of desire and it filled her mind with lust as with a deep breath, she inhaled the aroma. It was tantalisingly sweet and the red Youma began to feel light headed as her hunger for Scout mounted. She had to taste her sweet pussy and like a serpent, she flicked her tongue along the teen's core; causing Ami's breath to catch as she realised what the demon was up to. Eyes widening, she opened her mouth to speak but all that came was a low groan as Castor's almost ghostly soft tongue sent a bolt of ecstasy through her body.

"Please...Mmmmm...Stop...I don't want...Mmmmm...stop," Ami finally moaned, her fingers tightening on the timber frame as she tried to fight the sensations Castor's devious muscle teased her centre.

Hearing the scout cry out in such a needy tone, Castor dropped the subtle tactics and slid her tongue between Ami's folds and over her clit. The contact caused a wave of pleasure to crash into the girl's body and she couldn't help but whimper in pleasure as she literally began shaking with unrealised anticipation. It was obvious she wanted it, even if her mind hadn't quite caught up to the fact. "You're so sweet," the Youma whispered, her hot breath washing over the teen's skin as she happily drank up the girl's natural juices. Her greedy tongue sliding down from the girl's clit to tease her core, moving at an agonizingly slowly pace until she reached the entrance and went back up, and then repeating the process again and again. "I could just eat you all day long."

Hearing the Youma's voice, Ami twisted her head round to see the semi naked creature knelt between her buttocks, a shiver running down her spine as she watched her worm her face deeper into the valley of flesh. It was so erotic, to watch as the monster did such dirty things to her body, that she was unable to hold back her moans. Her darkening sapphire eyes quickly falling shut as the vision brought forth new pleasures and she unknowingly began arching her body up against the door.

"Oooooh...Mmmmmm...Oh God...Oh God...Oh stop...Don't lick me there!" The scout gasped, trembling slightly as she felt the Youma's tongue begin to probe a little deeper within her core. "No! I... I don't want this."

"Yes you do, Sailor Slut." Castor growled, her full lips curving into a smile even as she began gently tugging at Ami's sensitive clit. "You want it and your practically dripping at just the thought of me licking you dry."

Ami's eyes opened wide at the sensation. She was close, so close that she could already feel the climactic release gathering in the pit of her belly and as soon as the Youma touched her clit, she couldn't help bucking and writhing against her. The feeling of it was beyond anything she could have imagined and her cries of pleasure grew louder with every touch of her tongue.

"Y...No! I..." Her cries of protest ceased when the Youma suckled her small bundle of nerves and made a low rumbling _Mmm.._.That reverberated through her like a great earth-quake. Trapped in throws of indescribable ecstasy, her head fell back and her mouth began opening and closing in a silent scream as shocks of pleasure crashed into her body. "Oooooh...Mmmmmm...Oh God...Oh God...Oh...please...don't stop..."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Castor asked teasingly, stopping her ministrations for a moment as she look up at the girl from beneath the curve of her backside. "I think I must have misheard, did you just say..._Don't Stop_?"

"Yes! Yes I want it! Please, let me cum!" Ami cried, no longer caring about anything besides her own pleasure as the last fragments of her resistance faded away. "Please...oh please! I'm horny and I love what you're doing to my body so please, just let me cum!" She begged as the words caused the Youma's smile to broaden into a wide toothy grin. She was all hers now. And, Castor thought, not a moment too soon for she had grown tired of this game. Her achingly stiff arousal was in desperate need of its own release and as fun as the teasing was, it sure as hold couldn't compare to what she had planned for this delectable morsel.

With that in mind, she decided that it was finally time to finish the girl off and a fresh shock suddenly ran through Ami as Castor resumed sucking her bud. The wet tip of her tongue expertly swivelling around the engorged bundle of nerves while she watched in avid fixation as the scout climb levels of inconceivable pleasure, wailing incoherent words more and more as the sensations mounted within her.

"Oh…. I'm going to….. Oh… Almost…." Ami suddenly moaned, her hips shaking violently as she approached her climax, added of course by the devious Youma's ministrations. "Oh yes! Fuck! Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah! Uhhrrrggghhh!"

From the way her thighs had so suddenly clenched around her, Castor knew she had found one of the girl's sweet spots and she began focusing all her attention on that one spot; moving continuously to reach every part of her pleasure point. Relentless and unyielding, she overlooked nothing in the passionate race to bring the girl to her peak and her wicked tongue only grew more ravenous as she felt Ami's legs begin shaking.

"Oohhhhh Yesssss! It's so Goooooddddd! I...I think...I'm going to climax!" Ami cried, her body practically quiver with anticipation for the impending pleasure as it mounted like the waters of a well inside of her. Its burning depths drawing dangerously close to the rim, threatening to over spill at any moment and drown her in whirling pool of ecstasy as Castor's tongue flicked back and forth over her clitoris. It was just so incredible that no fibre of her being could resist and now she couldn't even remember why she had been so keen to resist. Nothing so evil could ever feel this good... "OOOHHHHHHH I'M CUMMIIINNNGGG!"

With a conceited smirk playing across her lips, Castor happily drank down the scout's climax like it were warm milk before stepping back and watching amusedly as the dazed scout slumped against the wall. It had been a fun game while it lasted but now she was ready for the coup-de-grace and hooking the tip of her tail around the elastic of her stretched thong; she slid the garment down her thighs. Free at last from its suffocating prison, her arousal stood proud with a layer of pre-cum covering its bulbous head. _'Oh yes. This is going to be very fun indeed. Now prepare yourself Sailor Mercury...'_

Frozen in fear, Rei couldn't move and she looked up at Pollux with wide, fearful eyes. She could feel the heat of the Youma's shaft radiating through the thin fabric of their lower garments, tickling her most private of places as it pressed against her with increasing force. She dreaded what was about to transpire, but deep down, a part of her longed for it and it was that part of her that caused her hips to roll slightly.

The scout's motion caused a wide smile to spread across Pollux's lips and she reached down and with one wave of her talons, cut their silken thongs to ribbons. Freed at last from its suffocating prison, her bright blue erection shot up like a train and the Youma couldn't help moaning as a fresh rush of sensations overtook her. But with her mind elsewhere, Pollux's concentration began to dip and thus her tail began to loosen its coil hold and it was at that moment when life returned to Rei.

Realising this might be her only chance, the Scout of Mars slowly began to wriggle free but before she could completely rid herself of the limbs clutch; it began to tighten once more as a chillingly familiar voice said. "And just where do you think your sneaking off to my pet?"

Unable to escape the reforming clutch of the Youma's tail, Rei could think of only one thing left for her to do and so, she pulled her arms up with her index fingers together.

"**Fire Soul!**" She cried, trying to feed the attack with her fury as a stream of fire erupted from her finger tips and spiralled up into Pollux's face. The attack hit the Youma full force but her spirit lacked the enthusiasm needed to deal a fatal blow and the demon was merely knocked back. Panicking at her failure, Rei rolled onto her hands and knees but before she could scurry away; the Youma's hand shot out and tore long strips from her skirt as she tried to stop her escaping.

For the briefest of moments, Rei thought she had escaped but then her skirt was completely pulled away as Pollux's hand shot out again and this time, her aim was golden. Shocked by the swiftness of the assault, she unwittingly paused as numbness set in along the reddening skin of her thighs and the demon took full advantage of it by reaching out with her other hand and taking a fistful of the Scout's leotard. Although elasticated, the material of the top was no match for a Youma's talons and it tore easily.

Hissing in pain as she felt the blue demon's claws scratch across her back, the priestess tried again to get away but she slipped on the ruined material of her cloths and Pollux had no trouble in catching her hips. Dragging the struggling girl back, she pressed her arousal between the full globes of the girl's arse, trailing it against the folds of her core before mercilessly thrusting it inside her.

"NOOOO!" Cried Rei, tears rolling down her cheeks as the sensation of the Youma's dick stretching her inner-walls hit her like a burning locomotive. She knew her first time would hurt but never had she imagined it'd be like this. Yes there was pain, but it was short and it stabbed her like the blade of a dagger, the heat of it far outweighed that. The presence of the shaft inside of her burned with the intensity of a sun and it radiated through her with the intensity of such as Pollux began to withdraw. There was no time for her to adjust and she found herself being hit by a storm of hell-fire that knocked all the sense from her body.

"Ohhh! You're so tight!" Pollux groaned, tightening her grip on the scout's milky thighs as the priestess's burning arousal coated her pulsating cock. Hungry for more, the Youma pushed deeper into her channel before pulling out in one long motion, giving Rei less than a second to catch her breath before starting to plough into her core like some wild beast.

"No! Pull it out! Please...I don't want this!"

It felt like the monster was trying to rip Rei in two. Violent and savage, its thrusts pushed deeper and deeper inside of her with bruising force and it was like nothing the raven haired beauty had ever come to expect of her first time. The fire in her hips burned with an all new intensity every time the creature entered her and the shame of violation made her cringe, but for all her will and tenacity, she just couldn't resist the thrill she got from the tryst. The pain of it hurt but there was also something lurking just beneath the surface. Some torrid sensation that worked with the pain to create a sensation the likes of which she could never of imagined. A hybrid of the two rawest sensations, the feeling bathed the priestess in a new light and she felt her protests quickly dying away.

"Oh god, please forgive me grandpa. I can't take this any-more...It's so hot...so good...Oh yes give me more!" Rei suddenly moaned, moving back to meet Pollux's thrusts as she felt the Youma filling the depths of her core and bumping against her cervix with the force if a battering ram; causing the scout to let out a scream of desire that only made the demon's hunger burn greater.

"That's it Sailor Slut! You like it don't you. Go on; tell me how good it feels to have my big cock fucking your virgin pussy." Pollux snapped, her ivory white talons digging red lines across the scout's milky thighs as she pulled the long length of her tapered cock from the tight depths before forcefully thrusting back inside. "Oh so tight, I'm going to keep fucking you till your sweet young body is in ruin!"

Rei wanted to protest to the Youma's vulgar words but she couldn't find the words and instead a stream of moans escaped her as the thrusts became faster and harder. The sex was so wild and primitive, she shouldn't have liked it but this monster knew just how to inflict its malevolent pleasures upon her that she couldn't resist.

"Oh Yes...More...More...I can't bare it! It's so...so hot…So great!" Mars wailed; her eyes almost rolling in their sockets as the wash of pleasure hit her body like a tsunami. She craved the sensation of being roughly filled and eagerly pushed back against the demon, her wild body meeting him again and again as she bucked and writhed like a charging mare. "Oh...It's so hot...I'm melting...Oh god my body's melting! Ohhh yesss...fuck me harder you damned monster! "

"Yea, that's it slut. Tell me how much you like getting raped by my big Youma cock!" Demanded Pollux; visibly licking her lips as she watched the teen's gorgeous rump dance along the length of her arousal. The scout's tight sheath was like a furnace and the feeling of it wrapping around her flesh was incredible and she accomplished the girl's requests without a moment's pause. Driving the phallus forward as she grasped Rei's hips like her life depended on it; the Youma stepped up her moments and began almost driving the teen into the desk as she furiously pummelled her slick canal. For a moment she wondered gleefully if she might be hurting the scout but the renewed effort only made Rei's moans grow louder and soon she was practically screaming with delight as Pollux fucked her with enough force to break the fragile desk.

The stream of pleasure endued cries continued to flow from the Priestess while she lost herself in the pleasure, her delirious cries punctured only occasionally by some ill formed profanity as she mounted the crest of a divine peak. Nothing could compare to this feeling and she welcomed it with all her body and mind as a fresh wash of ecstasy pushed her all the more closer.

The sudden clenching of Mar's inner walls drew an involuntary moan from the Youma and she struggled to keep herself from climaxing as the slick walls began working her organ with a fresh vigour. Yet it became near impossible for her to fend off the impending release when her prey began to chant a cry of "Oh baby...go in deeper...oh god...deeper...deeper!" The sound was like music to her ears and Pollux's eyes fell shut as the well of pleasure bubbling away in her loins approached the brim of her being.

"Yea you love my cock don't you Sailor Slut." She gasped, releasing one of her grips on the scout's hips and leaning forward ever so slightly to coil the limb about her waist. Devious fingers moved with expert grace to cup Mar's mound before finding her clit as she continued to wildly thrust into her from behind. "Now cum...cum...**CUM!**"

Rei roared like a tigress as the contact sent a spike of pleasure pulsing through her body and, barley aware of the world around her, she thrashed about in passion as Pollux's fingers mercilessly worked her nub. Pulling at sensitive bud before rolling it between the pads of her fingers, the Youma worked both of the scout's hot spots in perfect rhythm; her cock burning a furious path inside the teen's core whilst her fingers continued to torment the erect bundle of nerves.

"Oh God! So hot...I'm...I'm going to cum... oh yes...harder...harder...I'm Cumming...oh god yes I'm cumming!" Mars yelled; her voice barely recognisable as she basked in the waves of delight. Her body was convulsing and every minimal movement made her shake until she could stand no more. Throwing her head back, a barely audible scream passed her lips as the incomparable delight of getting savagely fucked into unconsciousness knocked her mind blank.

Pollux's hips continued their thrusts, her elegant cock sinking over and over again into the tight depths even as the scout's convulsing walls closed around her. The action drew a long moan from her throat every time however and soon it became too much for the demon. When the burning channel clamped firmly upon her length, subduing the release became impossible and she howled out in her own completion; her long cock spilling forth a tide of burning fluid inside her unconscious victim.

Across the chamber, for the most part Castor had been more than happy to just stand back and watch as her sister when to work on the dark haired scout; enjoying the sight of their enemy's defeat but also unable to deny the perverse pleasure she got from watching the show. Although this was the first time they had had the chance to use the ingenious devices that were prominent between their legs, she had always secretly admired her sister's undeniable skills. She was, without a doubt, a master when it came to seduction and intercourse.

Suddenly, a low whimper drew her back to the world of the living. Casting her gaze back to the still whimpering Sailor Mercury, she felt a shiver run through her nerves as admired the Scout's creamy peach like rump. At last, she had the chance to live out one of her all time fantasies.

With a gleeful smirk, she moved forward and positioned herself behind the scout. Taking a hold of her hips, she parted the full mounds and pressed the head of her cock against the girl's anus.

Surprised by the sensation of something touching her rear, Ami looked back in alarm and saw to her horror that the Youma was positioned behind her. Alarm flared inside of her as she felt the weeping head begin forcing its way inside her.

"Oh God…What are you doing?" She asked, barely able to keep a voice level as a shock of agony hit her like a lightning bolt from the intrusion.

"I'm about to fuck your tight light virgin ass, Sailor slut." Castor gloated, tightening her grasp on her creamy thighs as she felt the girl squirm and holding her in place as she pushed into her arse.

"No! Not that. Please anything but thaaahhhhhh!" Her plea turned to a cry of anguish as she felt her body opening its gates to the demon in a way she had never believed possible. The pain of it was excruciating and for a moment she feared it might bring about her death as Castor pushed forward and plunged the head of her arousal into her tight rump. Unfortunately for Ami, there was no time for her to adjust to the sensation and she could only release a hoarse cry as she felt her arse being thrust apart by the demon's swollen sex, the thick length forcing its way inside her and filling the tight crevice completely.

When at last she was fully sheathed within the tight embrace of the scout's rump; Castor let out a long moan. The tight muscles of the sapphire haired teen's anus were pressing around her shaft, desperately trying to force the foreign object to leave, but she revelled in the tight confines and drank in every sensation it sent up her cock. It was too tight a fit for her to move comfortably but the Youma didn't care about comfort and she started to withdraw. Pulling out until only the head remained inside; she began building a rhythm by thrusting back inside.

"Aaahhh...Stop It...Your hurting me." Ami sobbed, tears visibly rolling down her checks as she felt the dry heat moving through her like a fire. She'd heard some of the gossiping girls in the halls talking about anal sex and knew she needed to relax, but the pain was so intense that she couldn't help struggling to free herself from this unwanted onslaught. However, she only succeeded in grinding herself further onto the invading shaft.

"Oh yeah, my dick feels great in your ass!" Castor declared, letting out a long moan as she felt the scout's antics press her cock even deeper within the cavern. She could feel the scout's horror at being violated in such a manner and it only served to feed her sexual delight as she began to pick up the pace. Thrusting in and out of the girl's tight arse, the Youma had to struggle against releasing her liquid lust into the teen to soon. Especially when she felt the scout's body beginning to relax before she started to grind herself back onto the throbbing shaft.

Blinking past tears, Ami desperately tried to make sense of things as she felt the tendrils of something new and exciting building within her belly. Despite the anguish of having her rear so savagely defiled, she began to find a strange sort of pleasure in the feeling as her body adjusted to the presence inside of her. Goose bumps spread across her creamy skin and before long she found herself taking in sharp breaths as she relaxed alight. Pleasure and pain were becoming foreign concepts as the two sensations mixed together to form something entirely new and robbed her of her sense of the world.

"No...Stop...No more! I can't take it!" She moaned, unconsciously pushing her body back against the Youma's thrusts. The demon's arousal was so thick that it stretched her neither hole to dimensions she'd never thought feasible, yet all she felt now was a delectable sense of fullness and the harder and faster he thrust, the more she moaned out her pleasure. "Oh God! Why is it so good?"

"That's it slut. Give yourself over to the pleasure of me fucking your ass." Castor goaded, her lips turning upwards as she watched with immense amusement as the previously sweet and innocent sailor scout lost her inhibitions and with it, whatever remained of her will to resist. "Come on, beg me for more! Tell me you want more of my cock in your ass! Tell me you want to get fucked!"

"No...I Won't. I couldn't want such a disgraceful thing...I..." Ami's voice broke and a long moan flowed stead as she felt the tip of the demon's tail graze her clit. The touch was light but it was enough and sparks flew behind her cloudy blue eyes as she felt the duel pleasures crash into her body with incredible force. "I want it. Oh please...give me more...more in my ass...more!"

"That's a good slut. Now be honest and you'll have more." The Youma promised, tightening her hold on the girl's hips as her own pounded into the shapely mounds and thrust the shaft in and out of her like a piston. Bruises had begun to form across the creamy skin yet Ami could only moan and her beautifully shaped arse jiggled every time the demon's shaft was thrust inside her like a great hot poker. "Do you like the way my cock is stretching your ass?"

"Uh...yes! Oh yes!" The scout cried, bucking her hips against the Youma in delight. For her, nothing existed beyond this forbidden tryst and she was so lost in its burning depths that she could feel every vein, rib and edge on the Youma's cock as it buried in and out of her depths like a writhing serpent. No longer could she remember the war between Sailor Moon and Queen Beryl, that now her friends were in danger. All she cared about was that the demon kept fucking her arse, and the furious pool of pleasure which was welling up in her abdomen.

"Uh...that's it Slut! Take my Youma cock up your ass!" grunted Castor, her breath now coming in ragged gasps as she fault to remain in control. However every thrust was a battle and a half and the demon could already feel her release approaching as beads of sweat literally rolled down her skin. "Take it like the slut you are! Make me cum in your tight asshole"

Ami felt like she was on fire, an intense passion was burning through her body and all she could do was moan out her pleasure as Castor's cock reached previously untouched areas of her body. Still squeezing the threshold of the class-room door for dear life, the force of the demon's thrusts pushed her near naked body against the barrier, the rough surface teasing her nipples even as she ground herself back against the shaft.

"Ooooohhhhhhh...My Butt...My butt is filled with all you dick. Please fuck me more!" She cried, enduring the frantic rhythm of their bodies as, grunting like an animal, the Youma took her with a savagery no human could ever match. It felt as though the monster was going to tear her apart and she loved every minute of it. "Oh god...YES! Oh fuck my butt! Oh I'm going to climax...oh god I'm cumming!"

Castor could feel the molten passion building within herself as she threw all her power into destroying the girl's body. She knew she was too close to continue fighting its inevitable release but she didn't care. All that mattered to her now was that by any means necessary, she needed to succeed in defeating her enemy. There could be no failure, and with that in mind she continued to thrust into her prey hard and fast until Ami's entire body was rocked by spasms as she screamed her release to all within earshot. The force of the scout's climax hit Castor like a meteor shower and, consumed by the way the tiny opening suddenly began pulsing around her, the demon's own climax exploded through her. With a load howl, the demon's cock released wave after wave of her creamy essence into the girl's bowls.

For several moments, the room was filled with the sound of panting as both Youma came down from their respective climax, neither seeming to either care or notice that their exploits had thrown both scouts into unconsciousness. Indeed, The fact only seemed to dawn upon Castor when her softening arousal slipped from Mercury's rear and she quite literally fell at her feet.

"Well sister, it seems our fun has come to an end." Smirked Castor; her gaze lingering for a moment on the unconscious beauty's trembling body before turning back to her twin with a sadistic smile playing across her lips. "Should we kill them now?"

"Yes." Pollux replied, however her voice betrayed a hint of reluctance and as she looked down upon the naked body of Sailor Mars, it was clear she'd of preferred not to slay the beauty. "It's a shame, she was so much fun to play with."

"I know Sister, I know. We probably won't find any who can match up to them on this whole shitty planet." Continuing to grumble under her breath as she walked across the chamber, Castor never noticed the way Sailor Moon's body was slowly moving across the floor. "But it is out of our hands. Queen Beryl gave strict instructions that the Sailor scouts were to be destroyed should they get in our way."

Pollux nodded in agreement though she continued to wear her look of displeasure until her twin came to stand by her. She wanted to object to destroying such enjoyable distractions but lacked the stupidity required to voice those doubts. Or maybe she just never had the chance to do so, no sooner had she met her sister's gaze than a large book flew towards them. With a loud thump, the heavy tome crashed into the blue Youma's face yet; failed to break her icy demeanour. Without a word said, the twins turned in the direction of the tossed book and saw that Sailor moon had regained consciousness and was holding a large pile of literature at her hip.

"Now this is how books should be used." She said, her full lips raised in a confident smile that just about managed to hide the fear she felt at being on her own against the pair. Although she had fought solo before, never had she taken on two Youma at once. She'd need to be careful.

"Well look who's finally woken up." Castor sneered, her blood already starting to boil at the thought of taking on the leader of the Scouts. "Come sister, let's get her..."

"Be careful Castor. Remember that this one is stronger than the others. She has destroyed so many of our kind." Pollux warned, reaching out to restrain her sister even though she failed hide her own look of excitement. "Perhaps we should use our real power to take care of this one.

"Our real power?" Castor asked; her smile widening as she ran the idea through her mind. "What an excellent idea sister, it has been so long since we got to really test our powers."

Serena watched the exchange with a growing sense of alarm. She wanted to throw another book but her arm felt heavy and she struggled to move it as she watched the two Youmas move closer together. Suddenly a bright light consumed the Youma and startled, she dropped the texts as a single thought ran through her mind. '_Oh this can't be good.'_

Holding up her hand to shield her eyes against the brightness, Serena was forced to back away as the glow of the Youmas' transformation lit up the darkening classroom with more intensity than the sun. This was defiantly not part of her plan.

She hadn't quite known what to expect when she first blinked past the haze of unconsciousness. The air had had been musky and laced by a strong aroma as a strange chorus of sound filled the air but it wasn't until she realised she was lying on something very cold and solid, that it dawned on the teen that she wasn't at home in her lovely, soft bed.

It had taken just about all of her willpower not to scream when, looking up, she witnessed both of the Youma raping her two friends mercilessly. Common sense had screamed for her to run, but her legs had felt like lead weights and she was paralysed to the spot as she watched the perverse display. The things she saw were unspeakable and a blight on all that the sailor scouts stood for, but Serena just couldn't take her eyes off them. She'd transfixed even when the red demon shoved the thing that looked remarkably like a boy's penis into Ami's butt, the sight causing an explosion of heat to erupt through her abdomen as her breath started to come quicker.

Only when it was all over had she been able to move. Snatching up the first thing that came to hand, she attacked the pair with everything she had. Now Serena was beginning to wonder whether a smarter idea would have been to run for it.

Suddenly, the light started to die and soon Serena could make out the dark silhouette of life within. Strange, their appeared to be only one but this creature was definitively larger than the previous two and the teen could clearly discern the rapid movement of two tails. Never before had she seen a Youma go through such a strange metamorphosis and at the thought of how monstrously powerful this thing must be, a shiver of fear tingled down her spin to cool the heat in her loins for good.

Doing her best to prepare for the inevitable battle, she began gathering her energy in the hope of being ready to attack before the demon could recover but in the blink of an eye, the monster's shadow had vanished, even though its transformation's effects had not. For a moment, she thought it was nothing but a trick of the light, but when the phosphorescence finally dimmed entirely and she saw that the area was indeed void of demons; Serena had just enough time to yell out before an immense force crashed into her side and threw her off her feet.

Crashing into a wall with the force of a battering ram, Serena was on the verge of blacking out by the time she landed in a heap. A fresh, darker haze of unconsciousness closing around her and obscuring her view of the monster as it came to stand before her. As her sensations waned, the reincarnated Princess tried desperately to wake up but the weight and pain of it all was so great that she struggled to rise.

She could see a tall, voluptuously built woman with violet skin and long locks of plum coloured hair. Two sets of glowing red eyes looked down at her, causing a sudden wash of fear to jolt through her, bringing her back to life just as the Youma snatched up both of her long ponytails and dragged her up to her knees with an iron hold. Bending forward, the demon lowered its face down to Serena's level before taking a breath that was so deep she thought the creature may have been trying to suck the very air from her lungs.

"Behold our perfection." The demon whispered; its voice now a melding of those of the Youma sisters. "You should be honoured; no one has set eyes on our true power in more than a millennium and we have long since forgotten the feel of what it's like to be one. We shall certainly enjoy reacquainting ourselves with it on you."

Stubborn to the end, Serena wanted to say something defiant but the words died in her throat when she suddenly felt two objects pressing into her stomach. Unable to master her curiosity, her big blue eyes darted down to see to the monstrous sight of the demon's hard penises pressing against her flat belly. Poised like a skew 'V', the shafts pushed against her with unrelenting force and the teen could guess what the Youma had in mind.

"No..." She murmured; her words shaking as the tone of her voice was laced by fear and tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. This was not how she wanted her first to be, she didn't want to lose her virginity to some stinky cross-gender monster. However, her tears only made the demon's smile widen and Serena could feel the added pressure to her hair as the Youma, not so gently, angled her to where it wanted her to be.

"Now open wide." The Youma commanded, her demonic gaze twinkling with a wicked sense of glee as with a vicious tug, she yanked the princess's head down onto the head of her erect alpha cock. Gasping, Serena tried to pull away but the demon's hold was much too great for her to fight against and like the siege ram at the gates of some ancient castle, the demon's phallus barged past her lips with bruising force and the teen's eyes opened wide with horror as the rigid flesh forced its way down her throat. Gagging and fighting for air, Serena tried to scream but all she could produce was a low rumble that travelled along the demon's arousal and hit her nerves like lightning bolts.

"Oh yea! That's the way slut. Make me cum all over that pretty face of yours."

Hearing the order, Serena wanted to protest but the Youma's hold was still too strong for her to fight against. Or perhaps there was another reason. At that notion, the heroine quivered. Even though the object was near suffocating her, the feeling of it violating her orifice with such force made an unbearable heat rush through her body and the salty taste of its tip made her mouth water... '_No...No...I can't be enjoying this!" _She thought, suddenly angry with herself as impulse to give-in to the demon almost took over. _'I won't give in to this monster!'_

Finally after several long moments, the demon's grip slacked enough for the princess to pull away and growing desperate for oxygen, she did so without a moment's hesitation. However, before she could remove the phallus completely the Youma's grip went taut and she was forced to keep the bulbous head between her lips. It certainly wasn't freedom, but at least she could breathe again.

"That's it Sailor Slut, now suck on my big dick you little whore." As much as the idea sickened her, Serena decided that the best way to get out of this nightmare in one piece was to surrender to the monster's demands.

Wanting to just get it over with as quickly as possible, the Princess slowly began to tighten her lips around the phallus as she began sucking on the velvety head like it were some ice lolly she'd just bought from a corner shop. The contact caused the Youma to suck in a ragged breath and Serena could not help but inwardly grin, unwittingly mistaking the inhalation as a sign of surprise rather than enjoyment. It pleased her to think that she could knock this abomination off guard, but it did not take long for the demon to quash those thoughts when it wrapped a clawed hand in her hair.

A wall of pressure slammed against her skull when the demon tried to take control and looking up, the teen shot her an evil look but it did little to help her situation. Quite the reverse in-fact as its face almost seemed to light up with dark glee as she met the girl's hateful gaze, all the while increasing the pressure against Serena's skull to try and force her lips down the aching flesh of her arousal.

Pain exploded in her neck as the force grew too great for her to fight against; daggers of ice prodded and poked at every nerve in her spine and the princess had no choice but to give in, slowly lowering her body to let her lips explore the territory. The salty taste of the demon's arousal made her shiver as she found she enjoyed the flavour a little too much. Unconsciously snaking her tongue out along the organ's ridge, she tried to gather up as much of the perspiration as she could before letting out a low rumble in her throat as the essence washed over her taste buds like thick syrup.

The added contact of the scout's tongue made the Youma emit another moan and the force behind her hold on Serena's head lessened, but the girl didn't stop her motions. Encouraged by the pleasing taste of the salty pre-cum, she relaxed her throat and slowly slid her further down the column, taking as much of the Youma's phallus as she could in one breath.

Feeling the weight of the Demon's second erection pressing between the mounds of her breasts as her jaw stretched to its limit, Serena recoiled only until she could take another breath before sinking her mouth down the shaft again, falling into a rhythm that felt natural to her as she bobbed her head up and down. The truly sad thing was she was actually starting to enjoy pleasuring her enemy.

"Oh! That's a good Sailor slut; I bet you just love sucking my cock!" Purred the Youma, her full lips peeling back to reveal the whites of her fangs as she basked in the pleasure of the girl's oral assault. "Oh god come on, suck me more! I want to cum all over that pretty face of yours."

Unable to resist the demon's vulgar demands, Serena soon lost herself in her life's surreal turn as she continued to engulf the thick column until her jaw could stretch no more around its thick body. She could feel the veins and layers of muscle travel beneath her lips like bumps each time she bent her head down the long shaft. It was so deliciously captivating that her eyes began to close and she never noticed the Youma's swaying tails disappear from view. Moving as silently as the dead, the two thick limbs arched back and did a 180 degree turn to sneak between the demon's legs and up to the blonde's shaking knees. Only then did Serena realise what was happening but it was too late, already the sound of tearing latex filled the homeroom as the limbs exploded into life and shot up beneath the girl's skirt. The blue cotton of the garment ripped almost immediately but the elastic of the leotard stretched as the appendages pushed past its waistband and it wasn't until the tips of the tails assaulted Serena's breasts that it broke.

Almost screaming her surprise, the reincarnated Princess tried to cover her naked chest but the limbs pushed her hands aside as the Youma made a disapproving sound.

"Now now Sailor Slut, it's a bit too late to be modest after you've been wilfully sucking on a mouthful of my Youma cock." Growing bright red with shame and embarrassment, Serena let her arms go slack and fall to her side, revealing the full, creamy whiteness of her flawless breasts to the demon's lustful gaze.

"Mmmm...You have such beautiful tits; I can't wait to watch them jiggle as I fuck you. But first..." With a wicked sneer, the Youma placed a hand on the back of the girl's head and forced her to look up, momentarily enjoying the sight of the blonde's pink lips wrapped around the flesh of her arousal before saying. "I want to see them squeezing my cock."

Keeping a tight hold on the shaft with her lips, Serena gave a nervous nod before cupping her hands under the weight of her breasts and lifted herself up a little to nuzzle the demon's second dick between them. Not quite knowing how to proceed, she held the milky white orbs together and started to move up and down, creating a steady rhythm that mirrored the motions of her lips on its counterpart.

"Oh...That is a good girl. Service my cocks with your big tits and slutty mouth." The Demon hissed, her red eyes narrowing with excitement as she began to rock her hips in time with the girl's motions. "Mmmm...They're so slippery and smooth, no wonder you Sailor Sluts wear such revealing uniforms. I bet you just dream every night of one of us Youma rapping your tits like this."

"No! That's no tur..." Serena tried to protest, but her cry died as the demon forced her mouth back down onto the shaft and she was forced to resume her actions. It wouldn't be long now, she could practically feel the phalluses buzz with energy against her skin and the thought of this creature's climax sent a hot surge through her body that spurred her on.

Both capture and captive moaned as the Princess worked with a fevered passion to bring the demon to climax. Like a pair of diamonds, her rosy red nipples teasingly rubbed over the Youma's thighs as she swirled her tongue around its length, sucking the rigid flesh hard while pumping the second between her full cleavage.

.

"Oh Fuck! Your mouth is so tight...yea swallow all my cock you little slut." Clawed fingers tightened their hold on her blond locks and forced Serena to take more of the demon's thick phallus down her throat as the Youma's hips bucked with a fresh intensity. "Yea that's it! Take all my cock down your throat as I cum; let me see the look in your eyes as I blow my load inside that slutty mouth!" The demon hissed while giving the princess's head a sharp to tilt to make her look up. Drinking in the fiery desire that clouded the girl's cerulean orbs, the creature suddenly found herself surrendering to the wall of pleasure that had been forming within her abdomen. "By the Negaverse! I'm cumming Sailor Slut! Oh I'm cumming in your mouth and on your tits!"

Hearing the demon's announcement, Serena tried to prepare herself for what was about to come but the moment the hot seed exploded forth; she lost any thought that was in left her head. She could feel the second phallus erupting against her skin; bathing her creamy complexion in the burning fluid and making her aroused breasts tingle with excitement as she greedily drank down the thick syrupy fluid that burst from the first in great mouthfuls. Nothing, not even the most wonderful of ice creams, could taste as exquisite as this essence and she continued to suck the phallus clean even after the demon's arousals had ceased their eruptions.

"Hhhmmmm...That's enough of that my pet." The demon whispered, her clawed hand being deceivingly gentle as it ushered the Princess to relinquish her hold on the still erect appendage. "Now it's time for the fucking to begin."

Horrified, Serena tried to pull away but the air was suddenly filled with the sounds of movement as the two tails came from out of nowhere to coil about her arms and hoisted her up to the creature's eye level. Kicking her legs out, she tried to escape the creatures hold but the Youma merely smirked as the blows landed harmlessly enough across her taught stomach and abdomen. Using her tails to keep the Sailor Scout under control, she reached out and grabbed the girl's flawless thighs before pulling them aside to revel the blonde's most secret of places.

"No! Don't look down there you pervert!" Serena cried, trying to close her legs but try as she might, she was unable to fight the Demon's much greater strength. She could feel the heat of the monster's gaze burning across her skin as it looked at her like a wolf staring down a helpless bunny and shame lit her skin a bright red as she felt just where it was looking. However, that was not all she felt burning within her and as the predatory look continued to travel lower, a different sort of fire was set alight within her core. "No! Please...Let me go."

"My look at how wet you've gotten from sucking on my cock." The demon whispered, ignoring the girl's desperate words as she positioned herself between the spread legs. "So if you like my cocks so much, why don't you welcome them into your slutty body like a good little whore?"

Unable to escape, the girl could only watch on in horror as the Youma positioned itself between her legs. She could feel the pressure of the two shafts pressing against both her lower entrances as the demon moved to penetrate her pure, virginal, body.

"NOOOO!" She cried whilst squirming as best she could as both shafts began entering her at once. Still slick with saliva and both weeping pre-cum, the phalluses were well lubricated but still meet much resistance as they pushed against Serena's tight orifices and the teen could only whimper in distress as they forcefully invaded her body. "No...stop...it hurts...uh it hurts so much!"

It was a tight fit and bombarded by the mix of sensations, the Youma moaned in pleasure as the heads of her shafts pushed into the girl's orifices.

"Your mouth may be saying no, but your body is truthful and it screams yes." She said while tightening her grip on the girl's tender pink skin and pushing even more of her arousal into the teen's body. "Besides, the hard parts aren't even inside you yet."

Fire and agony ripped through Serena in great explosions as both shafts stretched her unused holes to breaking point. She knew from overhearing the gossiping girl's that so often clustered within the school's hall that she needed to try to relax her body, but her body automatically tried to keep the invading masses out and she could feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as the action caused her more harm than good. She could just barely manage enough control to keep herself from screaming as the phalluses cut through her like a pair of blazing swords.

"No! If you keep doing this...I'll die. I'll die if you keep doing this!" The girl cried, unable to stop the flow of tears as she felt the last few, agonising, centimetres of the Youma's shafts push into her body. Never before had she ever felt so full. She could feel them, both the long, thick columns of muscle that had pierced her purity and stolen her virtue. Yet goose bumps soon began to rise across her arms as, ever so slowly, her body started to relax and adjust to the presence of the organs inside her; turning pain into pleasure.

The Youma smirked as she noticed a subtle change in Serena's squirming. No longer was the girl shaking but more rocking her hips; as if she was subconsciously trying to get more of the demon's cocks inside of her without begging. Deciding to humour her, the demon took one hand off the girl's thigh and wrapped it around her slender waist. With a significant tug, she dragged Serena down and captured her rosy nipples between her fangs while expertly rolling her hips. Surprised, Serena moaned out as a lustrous mix of pleasure and pain coursed through her body; but no words of protest emerged to ruin the moment.

Rolling the pert bud between her fangs, the Youma drew back, almost pulling her rigid shafts all the way from the girl before pushing back in with all the power her demonic form possessed. Crying out at the renewed penetration, Serena felt the bonds loosen and with fresh strength, she pulled herself free; but only so that she could wrap her arms around the demon and pull it tighter against her breast.

"Oh my god!" She moaned, arching her back in delight as she enjoyed the feeling of being filled while the demon's hungry mouth feasted on her breasts. "Ugh...Please...F-Fuck me!"

"That's a good Sailor Slut." The demon said, her smile widening as the broken princess finally gave into her. "Give in to your desires and ride my cocks."

The sensation made her mind swoon and with unflinching obedience, Serena embraced the demon tightly, a shiver running down her spine as she felt its sharp talons scratch her shapely buttocks from where it now held her waist. Desperate to feel more of the intoxicating cocktail, she started to slide up and down the creature's cocks and moaned as she felt them moving inside her.

"Ah...Good! It's so good!" She gasped as the feeling of the double penetration rocked her senses. It felt as if the demon was trying to rip her in two and letting out a deep moan, she savoured the sweet bliss that came from having two cocks in her at once. "Oh I never imagined something like this could fell so good...Oh Harder...Yes...Harder!"

"Oh what a feeling! You're so much tighter than your friends." The Youma goaded, controlling the tempo of the fuck by rolling her hips to meet the girl's rapid tempo with heated thrusts. Nothing had ever felt as wonderful as this and she revelled in the feeling by using erratic, unpredictable motions that left the Princess delirious. Liquid desire was practically rolling down her hips and the wet sounds of their meeting hips echoed around the classroom, but the demon didn't care as it just heightened the experience and encouraged her to go deeper…harder…faster.

When the monster seemed to kick things up a notch, Serena almost lost herself entirely. Her thighs flexed and her toes curled as the intense pleasure radiated through her and caused her hips to buck each time the phalluses were thrust inside her. Silent screams echoed from her parted lips as she tossed her head back and forth in throws of ecstasy and the world almost seemed to explode around her.

"Harder... please...fuck me harder!" she begged while desperately trying to hold onto some form of consciousness as she thrashed about wildly in her lovers' arms. She was losing control however, and as the first ripples of orgasmic bliss hit her, all remnants of her self-control went flying straight out the window. "Oh I want more! Please fuck me with your cocks and make me climax!"

"Yea you like getting fucked by two cocks at once, don't you Sailor Slut?" The demon asked, slamming her hips up even faster and drawing a fresh symphony of moans from the princess. The pressure of approaching release was building in her abdomen but she felt no need to stop her assault and continued to drive her appendages into the girl.

"Oh yea!" Serena screamed, her voice shaking beneath the pleasure of the demon's actions. "Your...Your cocks! They are so amazing…Oh so hot...please keep fucking my butt and pussy! I'm so close...So close!" On the verge of release, her whole body felt like jelly and if it weren't for the demon's strong arms supporting her, she'd probably of collapsed into a fit of pleasure. Instead her breath came in short gasps the heat seemed to explode inside of her as the Youma jerk against her in an uncontrolled river of passion. The creature's voluptuous form slammed against Serena with every thrust and she was so full that as their bodies met in such sweet ways; she couldn't stop herself from crying out in delirium.

"That's right Princess, cum for me." The Youma demanded, her breath like a wash of fire that scorched over Serena's skin and sent sparks of excitement down her spine. "Cum from being fucked in both your slutty holes, cum and bath my Youma cocks in you Sailor cum."

Enticed by the forbidden words and driven on by the wonderful feelings that shot through her body, Serena could no longer fight her impending release. Blinding light obscured her vision as mini-tremors ripped through her like an earthquake, her inner-walls clamped down on the phalluses inside of them and soon the sounds of her own screams echoed in her ears. Pleasure beyond the heights of anything she had ever heard of swept through her being and it long until her body went limp, as the sensations grew too great for her to stand.

Seemingly floating on air, Serena lost all account of the world around her until suddenly her senses returned with a bang as she was drooped to the cold tiles of the classroom floor. Dazed by the fall, it took the teen a moment to see beyond the cloud that fogged her vision and notice the Youma standing over her. The creature's look of seething rage sent a cold wash down the girl's back and the glow of its blood red eyes made instinctively shuffle back in fear.

"You...You..." It whispered, barely able to form coherent words as it quite literally seethed with rage and shaking violently, the demon took a step forward while reaching for Serena with its talons outstretched. In that moment, confused and almost tearful with fright, the girl risked a look down as she tried to shy away. Having either not bothered or forgotten to summon its excuse for garments, the demon was standing naked before her and Serena could see that something was missing.

The two phalluses, that just moments ago had been driving her out of her mind with ecstasy, were missing. The skin where they had been was scorched and the only evidence that the organs had ever existed was a pair of spherical scars. It was almost as if the shafts had been melted.

"Look at what you've done to me." The Youma growled, her voice quivering with rage as she approached Serena with a murderous look setting her gaze ablaze. The demon's outstretched arm was barely a breath away from Serena's neck now and the teen could feel the cold touch of its talons closing about her throat...

"**FIRE SOUL!"**

The words made Serena's heart jump and the sight of the fiery spiral passing her ear before slamming into the Youma's shoulder made her almost cry out with joy as she turned to see that both Sailor Mars and Mercury had regained consciousness. They were both naked and looked extremely dishevelled from their previous attacks but appeared focused on what they must do. In fact Serena couldn't help wondering just how long her friends had been awake. Had they witnessed her violation? Or had she been spared the humiliation of having her two closest friends witness her being raped in the most vulgar fashion.

"Sailor Moon move!" Mar's words abruptly woke Serena from her thoughts and realising that the nervous look hadn't left the Priestess's face, Serena turned her gaze back and saw to her horror that the attack hadn't even injured the demon. With a snarl, the demon drew back its tails and was about to launch the projectiles when Sailor Moon dived to the left; allowing Mars to fire her attack again. The spiral smashed into the Youma's stomach and made her stumble back just as the priestess released another, and then another.

After the fifth shot with still no demon's demise, it was fair to Say Rei was getting annoyed and with no other tricks in mind, she turned back to Ami who had just pressed her right earring, causing her Mercury Goggles to appear across her eyes. Pulling the Super Computer from the tatter remnants of her Uniform, Mercury turned her attention back to the stunned Demon and waited for the devices to analyse the monster. By the time Sailor Moon had re-joined her comrades, the read out was just about complete.

"Her tails." Ami finally stated, looking up at her friends as she closed the device. "Sailor Mars, you need to hit the tails with your attack; that'll weaken it enough for Sailor Moon to finish it with one shot. But you must hit them both at the same time, otherwise it would be like attacking any other part of her body."

'_Attack them both.' _Thought the priestess sardonically as she turned back to face the Youma. Having recovered from the barrage of blows, the demon looked furious and she was almost sure she could feel the energy radiating off her as it prepared to attack. Rei knew timing was everything and she took great care to be ready for the moment when it emerged.

"Eeerrrrr...I'll get you!" The demon promised; her burning eyes livid with blood lust as she charged forward and without realising the scouts plan, she launched the lengths of her tails at the unmoving Rei. "Prepare to die you worthless Sailor Slut!"

For some moments it felt the world had begun to slow and Sailor Mars watched the Youma motions with the eye of an expert hunter. Having branched out behind the demon's outstretched arms, the streamline limbs now came at her at an angle that promised the tails would meet just heartbeats before they struck her; much like the shape of a triangle, or an arrow head. Rei waited for that moment, her lips silently mouthing the words of her attack as she felt the energy gather in her fingertips. Then they were upon her and as the slick shafts filled the rang of her vision, she released the attack.

A scream of agony filled the Class room as the energy of Sailor Mars's attack travelled through the Youma's tails, turning them to ash as the heat grew too intense for them to bear and forcing the demon to her knees. Seeing her chance, Serena stepped up.

"Moon Tiara Action" She cried while reaching up and grasping the golden piece of jewellery between her thumb and forefinger and pulling it free. Watching as energy made it glow a bright yellow, she pun around and threw it at the Youma like a Frisbee. The attack hit the demon's chest and with looks of sweet satisfaction on their faces, the three scouts watched as the Youma released a long scream before being consumed by a white light and turning to ash.

With the fighting done and the evil doers vanquished, the scouts hastily transformed back into their regular forms.

"Oh God!" Serena sighed, falling back into a chair as the battles exertions caught up with her and she was forced to get off her feet before she fell down. Blessedly the change in form had purified their bodies, fixing the scratches that she'd sustained from the demon's claws and healing the soreness, but still she intended to take a nice hot bath the second she got home. "I can't believe what just happened."

"I know," Rei agreed, slowly slipping to her knees as if she were about to prey. "Who would have thought Youma would be hiding in a school. We are going to have to be a lot more cautious from now on. Who knows where the enemy will be hiding next. What do you think Ami? Ami, are you even listening!"

Throughout all this Ami had remained standing, her mind lost on the conversation as she stared at two half-naked teenage boys that had been watching them since the Youma's defeat. She'd noticed that Tai and Amano were conscious just after she'd transformed back into her school Uniform and so surprised was she that she hadn't been able to form the words to warn her friends before they gave even more of the game away.

"Oh No!" Serena cried; having turned to her friend she could now see that they weren't alone. Her cry alerted Rei and seeing the boy's, they both jumped up.

"So these are the Sailor Scouts." Tai whispered; his eyes alive with mischief as he took in the state of the classroom and the trio of girls. "I'd have never imagined the champions of justice could be school girls, let alone classmates of ours. Oh...I wonder how much the media would pay to learn of this?"

Hearing this, the girl's tried to say something but they were a loss for words as to what. After all, what could they offer in exchange for the boys' silence?

"Fortunately we are prepared to be generous and keep your secret but only so long as we get something in return." Amano said before both he and Tai removed the last clothes that covered them and fixed the girls with knowing looks as they put their hands on their hips, standing before them as if they were the gods of Olympus. "So do we have a deal?"

_The End_


End file.
